


Fix Me.

by KyuuHana



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Some Humor, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuHana/pseuds/KyuuHana
Summary: They needed to talk, the adrenaline was wearing off and reality was settling in. He knew better than anyone that actions had consequences, a toxic relationship taught him that. It was better to cut this off now, right? Immediately taking place at the end of Graves route.
Relationships: Avery Grey/Graves
Kudos: 5





	Fix Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I just finished Hustle Cat and I adored it! I noticed there wasn't many fics so hope my addition is ok, originally this was gonna go up on Valentine's but things happened. ^^" This is my first time writing a nb character and I had alot of fun with it since am nb myself. There is a minor mention of underage drinking but I'd rather give the warning now. If anyone is interested I may do a sequel (some time later and likely smutty ;P) and/ or a prequel (How I imagine Graves and Nacht's relationship and how it reached what it was in the game). Anyway, I'm ranting, hope you enjoy. XD

“ _Care for some wine?”_

“ _Oh... I'm only 19.”_

“ _19... I had no idea.”_ That's right... They are 19... Graves' mind was racing, the adrenaline had worn off and he could still feel their lips on his, his hand on the small of their waist, how small and warm they were and also so incredibly reckless... He found himself glancing at them, them giggling as they conversed and celebrated with their other coworkers, he was glad that they were relaxed despite the danger they'd all just been in. Avery glanced back to him, grinning when their eyes met, he found himself smiling softly in turn. Nacht was right... him and Avery were wrong... Too many years and while 19 was old for a cat, it was another story for a human. _“Half your age and-”_... He needed to talk to them and end... whatever this was, it was for the best.

He rose from his seat as he made his way up the stairs of the cafe and followed the steps all the way up to his apartment. Avery caught him leave out of the corner of their eye, feeling their heart drop. “Graves...?” Was he coming back, why was he leaving, was something wrong? They wanted to sit and talk with him, lay their head on his shoulder and kiss him again... Their face flushed. Stupid dumb sexy, wait did they just think that he was, nope! NOPE! They didn't!

From their side Finley grinned widely, a giggle leaving her as she wrapped an arm around their shoulders, drink in hand. “Avery! We won, we're here to celebrate not worry about our boss! Grab a drink and relax!”

“But I'm not old enough to-” They began to say.

“Neither am I but we can't be good all the time!” She winks, grabbing another drink for them. “Even Reese is having some, lighten up a little!” She extended the drink to them. “Of course if you really don't want to I won't force you.” She smiles warmly at them waiting for a reply.

Avery grinned back taking the drink from her hand. “Alright but just this one.”

“That's the spirit! I would've taken a no if you really didn't want to, sweetie.” She knocked her glass with theirs as they both lifted the red plastic cups and took a drink. “Hope you like orange juice.”

“I love it! I know that and I appreciate it.”

* * *

Lowering the blinds and security screen for the night, Avery turned to look back at the cafe and their friends, a smile gracing their lips. In the end, Graves never came back down. Mason and Finley passed out together on one of the couches, Finley's head on Mason's chest as they slept and Mason's hand on the back of Finley's head. On the curved couch Landry and Hayes passed out on either side, Reese in a recliner with Hashbrowns passed out next to him. Avery couldn't help thinking the cafe would be closed tomorrow too. “I should probably sleep too, I hope Graves doesn't mind if I crash here for another night.” They muttered to themself as they made their way up to Graves apartment.

They did only have the one drink in the end, glad to keep their reasoning but enough to calm the nerves and butterflies they often felt around their boss. A light knock on the wood as they opened his front door, their eyes wide, surprised that their boyfriend- wait no he wasn't that yet, oh God would this mean he'd have to meet their parents!? No... they were getting way too far ahead of themselves here! It was just a kiss though he did kiss them back... They began to feel a bit sick, maybe they shouldn't have had that drink after all...

“Are you ok Avery?” They weren't sure when Graves had gotten up but they could feel his cool hands gentle on their arms, his face too incredibly close, the warmth of his breath reminding them of the kiss. Their cheeks felt warm as Graves quickly retracted his hands, he knew this was wrong but it just felt so natural to talk to Avery, to touch them and be with them. “Sorry, that was inappropriate, I apologize.” He moved to head back to the couch only to feel a tug on his wrist, turning back in surprise.

“I'm ok with you touching me you know...” Wait... oh hell... They quickly let go of his wrist. “I mean not in any weird way though I guess I wouldn't be against that e-!”

He walked to the couch the moment Avery let him go. “Avery. Sit. We... We need to talk.” Graves stated, his voice remaining level as he sat and offered the seat next to him. Avery nodded, walking over to him and taking a seat, their gaze drifting up to his adorable mismatched eyes.

“Graves... What is it? You can talk to me.” They set their hand on his thigh, giving a soft squeeze in reassurance. Graves felt his heart stall, their hand warm and voice welcoming making what he had to do harder.

“Avery...” He lifted their hand off his thigh, setting it down next to them. “We can't... This. Us. This is wrong. I'm your boss.” He couldn't meet their eyes as he spoke, ignoring the pain he himself felt in his chest. “I'm old enough to be your father, you aren't even old enough to drink. You have your whole life ahead of you and...” His hand cupped their cheek as he met their eyes, swallowing hard as he saw the tears pooling, his throat feeling tight. “I'd just... hold you back... you'd be... you'd be miserable with me Avery. I'm not young any more...”

“So what!? Does it really look like I care about any of that!?” Their voice cracking in a sob, their tears falling down their cheeks and running over his thumb. “Do you really think I haven't thought about all this!? None of that changes who _you_ are! You're my friend and I like you!” They slapped his hand away, frantically wiping away the waves of tears between sobs. “I like your dumb mismatched eyes, I like your stupid goth aesthetic and how knowledgeable you are. I like your flourished way of speaking, the way you care for Dracula and the cafe cats and how gentle you are when you touch me.” They couldn't stop their nervous chuckle or the tremble to their lips as they looked up to him. “I like the adorable gothly gentleman Lord Ravensworth, the edgy band member of Xpidercoven, and the little boy with blue eyes who could really only talk to cats... but most of all...” Their hand resting over their heart. “I like all of it because that's what makes you Graves!” They began sobbing again. “And it hurts because I know you feel this too, otherwise I know you wouldn't have kissed me back!” Their arms wrapped around them selves as they curled up into a ball, Mochi jumping down from the cat tree and onto the couch, headbutting them in the arm.

“Avery I... Society isn't kind... They'd say I groomed you or forced you into this... I shouldn't admit this but you are correct... I do feel very strongly about you as well which is why I don't want you to get harassed or in trouble because of me...You helped free me from my affliction and put a legitimate end to a toxic relationship that I'd been dealing with for much too long.” So they had been right, Graves and Nacht had been in a relationship...the two of them had been together. They put up a pin in their mind to ask about it later. Their cheeks flushed as his forehead pressed to theirs, magenta meeting blue ice and gold. “You've done so much to help me and everyone here. I was drawn to you the moment I found out just how quick witted you were and I knew we'd be good friends after the interview... but Avery, you know how this is wrong.”

“Screw society! They can think what they want, we know the truth in the end! Why should we deny our feelings just because of them!? I'm an adult too, maybe a young one but I still am. You didn't do any of that shit and this is what I want... You and me. If we're both happy and are consenting adults that's all anyone really should care about, right?”

“Avery I...” His voice soft as he looked away from them, they were starting to make sense to him... and the thing was, it wasn't that he was actually against them being together at all but the same couldn't be said about their friends and family...

“Just tell me honestly, do you like me too? If you can look me in the eyes and tell me with conviction that you don't feel this... I... I'll leave and put in my two weeks. You won't see me around here again and whatever happened is done.” Graves leaned back feeling a pain stab into his heart, he'd thought he could reject Avery if it ment they stayed in his life but this wasn't a maybe, it was admit his feelings or lose them forever... “Mraw!” Mochi's meow cut through the quiet between them, Graves eyes wide. “Mochi! Now is not-!” Mochi placed his front paws over their mouth as he continued meowing at Graves.

“Heh... I suppose you have a point sir.” Graves chuckled softly, Avery's cheeks flushing as they never wanted to know more in their life what a cat had said. Mochi carefully stepped back, making his way back to Dracula's cat tower, curling up next to her as they purred. Graves placed his hand on his arm, looking away from them, his fingers tensing as he spoke. “I... I'm tired of hesitating Avery but it's difficult. Nacht... Nacht inflicted me, not just with the... curse... but mentally. We were... unstable, to say the least and... he became obsessed. He took my knack and perverted it... stalked me, attacked my business as he tried to take it for himself, tried to kill me and worst of all...” Graves' hand slid into silver locks, cupping their cheek as he gazed into their eyes. “He hurt those I treasure. There's a lot of factors holding me back... I... just hope you can accept this as an answer until I'm ready to say it...” His face inched closer to theirs, Avery felt their heart stop as their breath stilled. Graves' closed as his lips pressed tenderly against theirs, lingering for much longer than he should have. Avery was warm... caring and helpful...

Their eyes met his as he pulled away, his eyes holding a warm affection. “I'll wait Graves, when ever you feel ready, until then I'm ok with just this.” Their arms went around his neck, nearly jumping into his lap as they snuggled into his chest. “And I'll remind you everyday that I care about you, that you matter to me, to our coworkers and friends, and that you didn't deserve all that happened. Nacht's an asshole who shouldn't have received any generosity from you.”

Graves pet their head softly, holding onto them carefully, his chis rested on their shoulder. “Thank you Avery... Maybe some day... I'll tell you the full story... but for now... try not to hate him too much, I did some wrong too.”

“I make no promises.” Avery pulled back, sticking their tongue out, Graves couldn't help chuckling, pressing his forehead to theirs.

“That's all I can request.” He combed some hair behind their ear. “I hope you'll bear with me as I sort this all out.”

Avery giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Of course, as long as Lord Ravensworth still allows me to kiss and cuddle with him in the mean time.” Their voice near a purr, Graves couldn't help finding it cute.

He smiled warmly. “I suppose that could be arranged... Thank you again Avery you're much too understanding. Though I never did tell you his real name did I...?”

Avery laughed, shaking their head. “No you didn't! I'd be so disappointed if I never learned it!”

He chucked softly. “I purpose I should remedy that...” He leaned to their ear, whispering softly, indulging in the blush that dusted their cheeks. “...” He leaned back to observe their face.

Avery couldn't stop the full blown laugh that escaped them. “Really? How is it somehow edgier and more angsty!?”

Graves couldn't help but shrug. “Ah...! Such is a vampire's youth...!”

“You're such a nerd!” Avery laughed, holding their stomach. “That's what I've come to like so much about you though.” They laid against him on the couch, Graves stopping them for a moment as he adjusted his position to allow them both to lay together. Avery's head rest on Graves' chest, his arms around their waist, a peace settling over them. Avery felt themself relax as they listened carefully to his heartbeat, they had made it, they were both here and were alive, safe even. “This is nice...” Avery tried to suppress a yawn as fatigue began to catch up to them.

“It is...” Graves couldn't even argue it, somehow... it felt... right, safe even. His hand ran through their hair, petting their head, smiling at the sound of soft snores from the smaller form in his arms. “Old Nick... No... Nacht... You may have been right...” His voice a soft murmur. “I may be hexed by a kitten afterall...” He held Avery just a bit tighter, his own fatigue taking over, the two falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
